The Player
by Latitude
Summary: AU. Ryo loses purpose in his life and goes off the deep end after his parents are killed. His Aunt is desperate to find someway of pulling him out of his despair. DeexRyo. Chap 9 finally.
1. Boy's Night Out

Summary: AU. Ryo loses purpose in his life and goes off the deep end after his parents are killed. His Aunt is desparate to find someway of pulling him out of his despair.

Warning: Rated for language and suggestive material.

1: Boy's Night Out (preview)

The sound of jangling keys gave an indication that someone had legitimate business outside the door and was not trying to break in even though it was 4:00 in the morning.

In the dim light of a side lamp, a woman was sitting in an armchair. 'He still tries to unlock the door even though I've been leaving it open for him.'

The door flew open and a man stumbled in. Only his natural grace prevented him from smashing his face into the hardwood even though it was apparent he was smashed enough already. He was on his hands and knees with his head down trying to regain his equilibrium at as low an elevation as possible. He gingerly placed one foot flat on the ground to haul himself up, then, forsaking any resolve, emptied what little was left in his stomach onto the floor before flinging himself to the side to avoid the putrid mess.

"You couldn't of done that outside." The woman laid his head in her lap and produced a cool, wet cloth. Through his open shirt-collar she could see evidence of amorous activities from the reddish marks on his skin. "Why are you doing this to yourself? I worry that someday you won't come home."

The soothing fabric gave him a much needed relief from his feverish head. "I'm an adult."

"Barely. You're still under my roof." she said, admonishing him.

He moved away from her, the back of his head against the wall for support, his eyes closed. "Then I'm moving out."

She was not one to coddle people, but she was afraid that if she employed the tough love technique she would lose him altogether. He needed to know she would always be there for him. "Please don't leave. Besides, where would you go?"

He had obviously put some thought into it. "I'll live on the boat. It does belong to me."

Actually that was a practical consideration. 'The boat' was an understatement for what was more like an apartment on water. They would frequently spend the weekend on the boat with plenty of space for family and friends. It was the one bit of luxury the young man's father had indulged in. "You won't get the rest of the money until next year."

Knowing that was the least of his worries, "Then I'll live off of credit."

He was well aware of the kind of hell he was putting his aunt through and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. This was just something he would have to ride out having no idea what was at the end. "You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Ryo..."

With vehemence in his voice. "I told you I never want to hear that name again. The name is Randy."


	2. Party All the Time

2: Party All the Time

Another Saturday night. It started out with Randy inviting a few of his Army buddies to his emancipation party. They had been awestruck by the vast space, the magnicent view of the New York Skyline and the high society of the private harbor they were docked in. Soon they started bringing their own friends and dates and their dates' friends and another party was in full swing, with a houseful of people that he didn't know.

He was never lacking in companionship. He was pointed out as the owner of the property and girls estimating the extent of his financial assets would flatter him and try to get him into bed. And it didn't hurt that he was good-looking as well. People thought he was prettier than some of the girls. With his wealth, youth, and air of wholesomeness and naivete he seemed out of place and people were trying to determine how that could be used for their own personal advantage.

From his vantage point, Randy observed the unfolding events with a mixture of indifference and cynicism. He really didn't care. Not of the parasites feeding off of him, or the simpering self-seekers.

He could hear the whispers behind his back.

_ "How does someone so young have all that money? Is he a trust fund kid?"_

_ "His parents were European art dealers."_

_ "Didn't you hear his parents were drug runners..."_

_ "We all know that career is VERY lucrative. Ha ha."_

_ "...You couldn't recognize the bodies."_

A group of men were gambling on the upper deck and a fight broke out. The sound of someone falling overboard brought the house guests careening to one side of the boat. They jeered at the ludicrous appearance of the poor unfortunate sap and the person Randy had hired to keep an eye out for just such an incidence was hauling the dripping man out with a pulley.

The harbor patrol was approaching the boat. Its flashing light seemed to set off a panic button in some of the guests as they quickly left the scene. That was becoming more of a common occurance as he had started to receive complaints from the other tenants.

Hey. He was surrounded by people just wanting to have fun. So what if most of the guests were drunk or having orgies in the bedrooms.

He was no longer alone.

* * *

In the early morning light, the last of the guests staggered out after the entertainment and refreshments gave out after congratulating their host on a another successful soiree. Whether to go home to their significant other or to find another party to crash they certainly weren't going to be recruited to clean up the place.

Randy started his appraisal. Restock liquor cabinet, that was a gimme. Replace Ming vase that had been knocked over. Replace Davinci sketch that had been taken off the wall. Order 2 dozen martini glasses, 1 dozen shot glasses, and 1 dozen wine glasses.

The cleaning service will steam clean the carpet to get the stains out and the ground-in shards of glass. The laundry service will gather up all the linen and replace the covers protecting the mattresses.

The decks will be swabbed down by by a crew recommended by a member of the club who gets a cut.

'At this rate I'll have to sell the art and replace it with flea market finds. Not that anyone could tell the difference. Won't they be surprised next time they try to pawn something?"

He laughed at his own joke.

He opened the secret hutch where he kept his personal supplies, he then unlocked his room and remembered to lock it behind him before he proceeded to drink until he passed out.

TBC.


	3. Help Arrives

3: Help Arrives

Elena has gone to visit Ryo. Stepping into the main room she encountered the cleaning crew removing the evidence of the former night's activities. As she worked her way around all the activity she saw the huge black trash bags set up on the dock to be thrown away. She identified herself as the owner's aunt and asked if anyone had seen him but the answer was no. They were just there to do their job.

Not to be deterred, Elena walked around the outside perimeter, stepping over the buckets and mops shrewed across the deck, to peek into in Ryo's window. His room has a private exit that bypassed the main room. She saw him stretched out on his bed. He was easy to perceive with the contrast of his evening clothes against the pale coverlet. She sighed, got out her own set of keys and let herself in. She then proceeded to dress him in a t-shirt and shorts before tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the forehead as if he were a small boy. "Oh, Ryo. Don't you realize how much we love you." She picked the bottle up off the floor as if it were a contaminated specimen and as she left flung it out into the bay in anger.

She couldn't force him to seek help since he was an adult.

Ryo's parents travelled a lot and so did she. He frequently stayed with a great-aunt who required assistance. He was such a reliable young man that he really didn't need someone to look after him, his ambition was to make his parents proud of him. But how could he not? He was the apple of his parents' eyes.

She remembered hearing news of the accident and hurrying to Ryo's house grateful to find him so quickly. The mysterious circumstances surrounding their deaths and at the funeral when his own family disowned him for being a child of common criminals, he knew other people thought the same thing. When Elena took him in, he stopped living with his great-aunt, who was eventually shipped to a nursing home. When he walked the halls of his high school he was no longer a model student. His grades plummetted and he eventually dropped out and took his GED, his dreams of a scholarship dashed and meaningless. At first when Elena or her husband Rick would go on assignment, he would anxiously ask when they would be back but after months of having no purpose he eventually decided to enroll in the military. He learned skills, he earned money towards his education and he learned what it meant to be a man. Unfortunately when he returned after being discharged, the less positive influences and characters he had encountered seemed to follow him home.

* * *

Later that afternoon, she found herself walking down the street towards a structure she hadn't gone to since she was a child. The Scottish clan of the Macleans had been Catholic but that had distilled through the generations; his late brother said that his religion was in nature. As she stood before the stone facade she vaguely remembered going to mass with her grandmother.

Maybe she was too worldly, as she thought back to the rituals. Is she suppose to say Hail Marys, confess her sins, light a candle? No! None of that mattered except that she was watching her nephew destroy himself. So as not the disturb the few other people near the sanctuary, Elena worked her way into a pew from the side aisle.

She was a photographer. She's taken pictures of places of worship all over the world, elaborate Cathedrals and the most humble of altars, but she never really thought of what they represented. She looked around the modest church to see the religious symbols that had determined world events and then turning her eyes towards the front with her head bowed in reverence, she began to pray. "Please, God. Save him. Give him meaning and purpose in his life. Give him something to hang onto. All I'm asking for is guidance."

There was a sense of relief with the realization that she could no longer deal with it alone. Her husband was currently working undercover on a documentary and though she knew he was safe, communication was limited. She raised her head and paused to enjoy the peace a little while longer before leaving when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a nun in the traditional black and white habit looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "I don't mean to disturb you but do you need someone to talk to, my child? I'm Mother Maria Lane."

"I don't know what compelled me to come here. I hadn't set foot in a church since I was a child but it's not about me, it's about my nephew." Elena considered herself a tough woman but she was trying so hard to remain under control and her shoulders started to shake. Mother Lane's experienced eyes recognized the signs of distress and encouraged her to accompany her to the back garden.

It was cloistered and private, filled with the fresh odor of lavendar and verbena. Vines were growing up the brick wall. Elena breathed in the pure scents as Mother Lane sat her down on one of the stone benches.

Elena told her about her nephew and how he reacted since his parents died. The self-destructive path he had set himself upon. The enormous guilt he carried within himself and the rejection he encountered. And the guilt and helplessness she felt not being able to do anything for him but remind him he was loved.

Her voice had been getter softer and quieter through physical strain. The combination of confessional and emotional drainage was taking their toll. Finally she stopped.

Mother Lane gave her a few words of keeping the faith but she was also a woman of action. She may be a nun but she was also a shrewd, practical, and perceptive woman well aware of how volatility of the human spirit affected one's decisions. She gave Elena a reassuring smile. "I think there's someone I know who can help you. He grew up in the orphanage here. My pride and joy that one. He's currently in college because he wants to be a police officer. The person who found him abandoned in an alley and brought him here was a police officer who treated him as a son and then was murdered protecting the boy."

Elena protested. "I don't want to put him in any danger."

Mother laughed. "That boy seeks out danger. He has a lot of sense and a huge survival instinct. I trust him to do what's right."

Elena was willing to try anything but most of all, she trusted Mother. "When can we meet?"

Mother stood up and Elena followed. "He's in the back playing with the children. Let me show you where the pantry is. There's fresh coffee and cookies. You can bring it back here while I talk to Dee."

* * *

As the two approached the garden deep in conversation, Elena could see he was followed by a line of small children just like a mother hen with her chicks.

He stopped abruptly causing the first one in line to bump into him. "Hey, we've got to talk about 'adult stuff' so you guys scatter. I see cookies so go ask Sister Beth for some."

At the mention of sweets the children scampered off towards the kitchen.

Elena had mixed feelings. The handsome young man resembled the unsavory hanger-ons with his rakish attitude and yet she couldn't deny that he had a magnetism that drew people towards him. She saw how good he was with the children, who he considered his brothers and sisters and, in return, obviously worshiped him.

In return, Dee had given Elena more than a passing glance, memorizing her face in case he had to identify her in a line-up. It made her a little nervous to be so closely scrutinized.

"Penguin told me you needed help." His ear was tweaked. "Sorry. I mean Mother."

She could see the obvious affection between the two but 'What obnoxious behavior. And he's got nerve calling a Mother Superior 'Penguin'.'

There was bound to be a big party next weekend. They sat down to arrange the details and set up a cover story along with arranging for new clothes and jewelry funded by Aunt Elena. Dee protested but there was an increased probability of high-rollers being present. It would improve exposing their intentions if he dressed the part. Dee had contacts from childhood friends in the 'hood and could name-drop with the best of them. He would have no trouble integrating himself with any crowd, of this she had no doubt.

As Elena was leaving the church after expressing her gratitude with tears in her eyes, she lit a candle and placed a generous donation in the collection box.

TBC.


	4. Another Saturday Night

4: Another Saturday Night

The party was already in full swing when Dee arrived fashionably late with a hot chick on each arm. As he crossed the gangplank, his little group attracted quite a share of open stares of approval. It looked like they had been party-hopping but Dee was definitely the center of attention. He looked like he didn't know what sleep was and still looked fresh despite the late hour. Dressed to the nines with his Armani jacket, open collar, and Rolex watch, it was his midnight-black hair and moss-green eyes that warranted a second or third look. The other guests felt a twinge of honor that he had bothered to grace them with his presence.

He escorted his lovely ladies to the bar area, subtlety letting the salivating wolves know he was keeping an eye out on his companions. He then swatted them on the butt, received an expression of coy indignation in return, and told them to have a good time.

He wandered around from group to group, jumping in when he heard a familiar name and gave a private little anecdote that didn't necessary place the person under discussion in the best light. He gave tips on upcoming sporting events, confessing he had insider tips when it came to placing his money and a group of people gradually started to gather around him. In-between his beguiling stories he was scanning the scene.

He listened in on private conversations, witnessed covert exchanges, he recognized a wanted suspect and some people connected with organized criminal activities from the books he perused during his work-study at the local precinct. He saw big wagers at the gambling table and could hear sounds of immense pleasure coming out of the outlying rooms.

Other men and women encouraged him to partake of the night's proceedings. They offered him drinks and other things guaranteed to make him feel good, hung onto his arm, invited him to play a friendly game of poker but he was easily able to disengage himself and left them ever hopeful.

Randy's eyes had been following this dynamic individual since he boarded. Seeing the dark-haired man flit from one location to another as if he owned the place gave him relief that he didn't have to fill the role himself. What he didn't realize until it was too late, was that every movement was bringing this player closer to his host.

He turned to make his escape but found himself trapped by another toady who had been trying to talk him into a real estate deal. He felt a tap on this shoulder and instinctively looked over his shoulder to see a pair of brilliant eyes leaning towards him. "Excuse me but may I borrow a moment of your time."

It was an opening line he had heard countless number of times. But the presence of a this stranger aroused curiosity as a new source of entertainment, a change from the monotony he was beginning to see at his weekly get togethers.

"Good evening, Mr. Maclean. Let me introduce myself. My name is Dee Laytner."

He shook the offered hand out of politeness. "You don't need to be so formal. It's pretty much 'Come As You Are'."

"Well some people in this crowd could use some camouflage. Would you like a drink?"

Ryo's bravado attempted to assert itself. "Wait a minute, this is my place, if you had asked I would have ordered you a drink."

"You seemed preoccupied. Though it's understandable. There's a lot going on to catch the eye and provide amusement, isn't there. Drink?"

Giving in he said, "Scotch. Who invited you?"

Dee signaled the bar for two Scotches on the rocks, who acknowledged his request even though people were clamouring for his service. The barkeep knew you didn't keep people like him waiting.

Ryo was casually lead by the elbow to a table next to the window. The couple currently sitting there had enough sense of decorum to concede that the master of the house could sit where ever he wanted. As he no longer had to make the effort to stand upright, his back was towards the crowd and he allowed the sea breeze to lightly caress his heated countenance.

"I didn't wait for a formal invitation but I assure you we have mutual friends, Ryo, but I doubt it's anyone here."

Ryo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who do you think you're talking to? My name is Randy."

Dee was taken aback for a moment. Could this be the wrong guy? When Elena was laying out the story, she kept saying Ryo. But there was no mistaking that flawless complexion and burnished shade of chestnut-blonde hair that revealed kinship. The only thing that hinted at his Asian ancestry were the almost pitch-black eyes looking at him warily, trying to figure out his angle. But even if his mission was derailed, this was certainly an attractive man.

"I just felt you needed a break from your watchdog duties," as the drinks were delivered to the table.

The slightly built man disclosed his tolerance by tossing the contents of his glass to the back of his throat. "Don't tell me what's good for me, I could have you bounced."

Dee calculated that he didn't look beefy enough to take him out himself so he took a chance. "Getting bounced from one of Randy Maclean's parties would certainly add to my notoriaty."

When the man didn't respond, he noticed that not only was the blonde preoccupied, his eyes were unfocused, Dee recognized the signs from his training and most of all from personal experience. 'He must of already had a few.' Softening his voice he said in his most integrating manner, "Hey it's the weekend everybody has the right to unwind even you."

Ryo muttered. "Weekend, weekday, freaking 4th of July, every day is the same."

"You just need to find a way to direct your energy."

"And my money. Got a proposal I'd be a fool to pass up?"

Wanting to distract his host from the bitterness that was eating him inside, Dee pointed to the view outside the window. "Randy. Just look at that skyline at night. I've lived in the city all my life. The only time I ever saw the stars is when I got sent into the country for my own good. Only thing I learned was that milk doesn't come from jugs but shit is everywhere."

Mesmerized by its magnificent glow, Ryo got kind of dreamy. "I remember going camping with my parents. My dad loved nature and making things with his hands. That's how he got interested in art. He loved the creative process and he talked about how nature was the greatest artist."

Dee leaned forward taking in Randy's features. He was trying to improve his observational skills. If he was going to be a cop he wanted to be able to quickly and accurately describe a crime scene but with Randy, there was no sense of urgency. He wanted to linger. He was noticing his delicateness and his soft lips, the overall impression marred by his dull, dark eyes that had only sparkled when he was lost in his childhood memories.

Becoming aware of Dee's gaze, Ryo shared his aunt's uneasiness at being scrutinized. He was used to it but this time he felt himself blushing and looked away.

His unexpectedly, shy demeanor, after such an initial harsh reception, revealed that his true nature was coming to the surface and Dee found himself captivated by Randy's unconscious charm.

Like others before him, Ryo felt the magnetism that this man generated. He mentally kicked himself. 'What am I doing? I can't let my guard down, he's just a smoother operator than the rest of those blood-suckers. Although... this is the first time anyone's ever sat down and just talked to me.' The novelty of the situation was pulling him out of his own thoughts and onto the enigmatic man before him.

Dee reached for his hand but Ryo quickly pulled away and hastened to stand up. Sitting down again, he closed his eyes, a wave of dizziness threatening to overtake him. "Excuse me, I've been ignoring my other guests." His movements were slow and deliberate as he rose from the table and walked away.

It was obvious to the observers in the room that the seemingly intimate conversation was over. A couple of hustlers approached Ryo, hands slapping his back in a chummy fashion. They escorted him to the bar and ordered him a drink while a pen and paper were shoved into his hand. They were urging him to make good on a promise (he had never made) during a mutual conversation (that had never taken place).

As Ryo was attempting to gather his thoughts without exposing the state he was presently in, Dee ran interception put off by the excessive expression of familiarity. "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce you to my friends." He laid his drink on the paper like it was a coaster and used the pen as a swizzle stick.

The entrepreneur, bristling at the interruption and finding he no longer had the attention of his target, grabbed the paper from off the counter and shoved it back into his pocket before grumbling, "We'll catch up later, buddy."

Dee led Ryo by the shoulders to the table procured by one of the young women's admirers who upon returning with one of his friends found all the seats occupied.

Seeing their stooge was being monopolized by this upstart, the two racketeers planned their next move.

"What's his name?"

"Calls himself Dee Laytner."

"Laytner... Laytner... Why does that name sound familiar? Look into it. The Boss could probably use a boy with that much chutpaz."

Ryo was having a pleasant conversation. Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that the girls' beauty came from a healthy glow and not out of a chemist's bottle. They were getting ready to graduate from the local college in social sciences and Ryo felt a stab of regret that he couldn't share in their bright futures.

Of Dee, he said little about himself, letting his friends' good humor set the mood but there was no evidence of an amorous attraction between any of them.

Dee suggested they dance to get their circulation moving and burn off the booze to which Ryo unexpectedly agreed. He was quite a good dancer, his parents insisting that he learn, and Dee had been to enough mixers with the other orphans that he was never lacking a practice partner. As they led the girls, their elegant movements raised the level of the revelries into something more respectable, especially since the host had never been seen to be so social before, mingling with the guests less and less as each party progressed.

Another one of the guests had had enough, rebuffed and ignored week after week by the object of her desire, she was alone after her date had ditched her for another woman to make out in one of the rooms. Perched on a stool near the bar for easy access to the refreshments she slid off and interposed herself between Ryo and his dance partner and wrapped her arms around him like a vise. Ryo struggled to pry himself out of her inebriated grip without hurting her but his companion had no such compunction and hauled her off of him. That set off a fuse. A crowd soon encircled them, bets were placed, and whistles were directed towards the two scantily-clad women pulling each other's hair while the escorts struggled to separate them getting their jackets ripped in the process..

Accusation of cheating could be heard from the library along with the sound of breaking furniture and it sounded like supporters and detractors were getting ready to defend the gentlemen's code of honor

A jealous wife stormed in and kicked open all the doors to the rooms looking for her husband. Groups of naked people in compromising positions could be seen through the door frames.

The scene was total, complete and absolute chaos. It was like a scene from a Western when bullets were flying and glass was breaking while the piano continually played. But that illusion came to a screeching halt when the system went crashing onto the hardwood floor.

Stunned by the silence, people quietly decided to call it an evening, while others made their escape, their love of voyeurism made them want to witness what will happen next, they just didn't want to get dragged into it.

Dee saw the girls out after making sure his friends were all right. He had recruited the girls from his class knowing they were prepared to handle tough situations because they all shared the same ambition. "You'll get hazard pay for this." He assured them.

The one who had been in the cat fight was proud she had been able to put her assailant in an arm-lock. "Call it field experience and extra credit, Laytner. And next time you touch my butt without permission, I'll flip you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you in class Monday unless no one pays your bail."

After the party had shut down for the night, Ryo looked around from the center of Ground Zero and saw that he is alone. He would probably have to pay overtime to his cleaning crew and call the glazier to replace the glass on the French doors. He needed to buy a new stereo system, the present one having been ripped out of the walls. The locksmith would have to replace the locks but that would be useless if the doors were off their hinges and... he then collapsed on his knees in the middle of the main room and promptly threw up. Seeming beyond consolation, he curled himself up into a ball and made no attempt to stop the heart-wrenching sobs from shaking his entire body.

Dee, standing behind the door frame, quickly went to Ryo, gathered him up and rocked him like the many babies he had held in his arms, hoping to chase the nightmares away.

TBC.


	5. The Day After

Warning: Strong cussing.

5: The Day After

The sound of a door opening put Dee on instant alert. He knew it was daytime from the soft light diffused through the curtain when he saw a frantic Elena poke her head in. Not finding Ryo in his room and seeing the destruction that had been wrought upon the place, a sigh of relief left her lips as she saw him sprawled under the coverlet but turned to a frown when she saw he was shirtless. She stepped all the way into the dimly lit room and peered around as if looking for something or someone.

She was startled when she saw Dee sitting up on the chaise lounge in his rumpled dress shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. He was about to speak when she shushed him and motioned him to stay put before proceeding into the attached bathroom and bringing out a silken robe that had been hanging behind the door.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she gently leaned the emotionally drained man forward against her shoulder to work his arms into the cool, smooth fabric before tucking him in. She then silently walked over to the cabinet where the linen was kept and handed Dee a blanket, along with a tense but grateful smile and her set of keys. Returning to her nephew, she brushed his hair off his brow and gave Ryo a kiss on the forehead before letting herself out, closing the door behind her.

Dee was not in the most comfortable of positions despite the added cushion of the blanket. The reclining chair was designed more to support the legs than the back and when he stretched out to his full length his limbs dangled off the edge. He had used his rolled-up jacket to prop his head though he could have easily grabbed one of the plush pillows that remained unruffled by Ryo's motionless form.

He sat straight up, massaging his neck by allowing his skull to drape over the edge of the backrest. What the hell was he still doing here? He could have just dumped this troublesome, privileged brat on the bed and left, but Mother had asked him to look out for him. And if there was one thing Penguin was a sucker for was the little lost lamb.

Dee was an orphan but it's not like he couldn't understand what it meant to lose someone important to him. He didn't permit himself to become too emotionally attached. The environment he grew up in was in constant flux with children coming and going every week. So when his surrogate father and best friend were killed, he initially reacted by retreating into the attic, his only refuge of privacy. But he still had his friends who understood him, he still had his Mother to support him and as a result he eventually came to a new resolve. Apparently Ryo had lost all that.

That day, as Mother and Dee were walking back to the garden where the apprehensive woman was waiting for them, he was at a loss as to what role he would play. "What do you want me to do?"

Mother's broad smile and twinkling eyes showed just how much she knew she could depend upon him. "I think that young man is in need of someone right now."

When Elena had come asking for help they could sense the woman's genuine affection and concern. There was no pretense that she was only anxious that he not tarnish the family name and reputation with his reckless and wildly extravagant behavior.

He was always a good boy and wanted to please his parents but with all that had happened it seemed like he had given up his good intentions in resignation. She wanted him to lead a life his parents would be proud of but most of all one HE would be proud of. She just didn't know how to handle nor really understood Ryo's emotional state.

Then there was the man himself. Randy "Don't call me Ryo" Maclean.

Dee had no problem expressing his admiration of beauty whether it be manifest in a woman or a man but he was damn selective in his choice of partners. He wasn't just attracted to a pretty face. Elena's tender affection for her nephew and the depth of feeling in Ryo's voice and eyes when he reminisced about his parents allowed Dee to catch glimpses of the deep yearning for family behind the elaborate ruse. And now, under the cloak of sleep he was unable to sustain his facade.

Last night, he had cocooned this exquisite young man from his despair until he mercifully shut down from the overwhelming stress. The absolute worst thing Dee could do was take advantage of his vulnerability but all he really wanted to do was lie down on the large, inviting surface, hold Ryo close in his arms, tuck the blonde head under his chin, and feel the softness of his hair.

Supported by the way Ryo blushed when Dee looked at him last night, and how his eyes followed him despite dirty dancing with an extremely attractive female, his intuition told him that Ryo was more receptive to receiving male attention than he may be willing to admit. But despite that, he was still pretty sure Ryo would freak out if he woke up to find themselves sharing the same bed in his half-clothed state.

Now that Dee was totally awake, his next move was about to be dictated by Nature. He was getting up to answer the call when he heard Ryo stirring.

Disoriented by the light coming from the wrong angle, Ryo stared at the ceiling through half-closed eyelids trying to get his bearings. 'Okay. This is not my room.' He heard a rustling movement and froze. Trying not to panic, he tried to recollect whether he had taken someone to bed and wanting to appear the considerate lover, went through his checklist. 'Okay. Think. What was her name'. He turned his head tentatively towards the noise to be met by two very alert eyes piercing through his mental haze. 'Oh my God! What was HIS name'. In his embarrassement, he rolled over and buried his head in the pillow. After a pause to consider, his anxiety was somewhat alleviated. If he had been violated, he suspected more than his head would be radiating pain at the moment.

A familiar voice floated in the silence. "It's no worse than guys' night out. Believe me, I've had to depend on the kindness of strangers on more than one occasion."

Ryo felt the bed dip as Dee stretched out on one side of the mattress in order to relieve the compression on his back. So there they were, side by side. Neither one inclined to move an inch.

Dee ventured to start a conversation. "How do you feel?"

Ryo's speech was slurred as his monotonal voice was muffled by the pillow "What a stupid question. How the hell do you think I feel?"

Dee conceded the validity of his response. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid."

Finding himself more disturbed than annoyed by this presence, Ryo said, "What are you still doing here? You waiting to get a piece of me?"

Dee was surprised by his crudeness. "It IS more enjoyable if you're not unconscious."

Dressed in the robe and his briefs, Ryo became aware of his disarray. He turned his head enough to look accusingly at Dee. "Did you DO something to me last night?"

Dee was offended, "I'm glad to know you think so highly of yourself and so low of me."

Hugging the robe tighter to his slim frame Ryo said. "God. I'm in no mood to play. I feel like cotton candy that's been deflated and stuffed down its own cone."

Dee couldn't help but laugh at the metaphor. "Whoa. I've never heard a hangover described THAT way. It's too bad the party shut down early. It looked like you were actually starting to have fun."

Yeah. For the first time he WAS having fun until... "Oh, that was the best one yet. It'll keep 'em coming back for more. I can see it now, half of them will end up in jail and half of them will end up dead."

"Which half are you in?"

Choosing to ignore that comment and trying to concentrate on why this man in his room? "You never told me who invited you here." Though he was only seeking confirmation. There was only one person called him THAT name.

"Through your Aunt Elena who, by the way, came by earlier to tuck you in like the good little boy you aren't. And as tempted as I was to cop a feel, I took your shirt off because I thought that would make you more comfortable. It was already pretty much trashed after that bitch tried to rip it off you."

Aunt Elena. Even after all he's put her through, even though he knew she loved him like a son though she never intended to have children, he never got over feeling like a guest in her household. It wasn't like he was offered a preference. No one else wanted to take him in. "So she's hired me a babysitter."

"Well you're acting like a baby."

Speaking in a louder voice than necessary to force air out through his fuzziness. "Fuck you!"

"Damn, are you always this loud in bed?"

The realization hit Ryo that this man, who had attracted his attention the moment he saw him, and with whom he was trading insults, was sitting within arm's reach on a bed. He turned his head away searching for a cool spot.

Sorry that he could no longer see his eyes. Dee began to talk idly. "I didn't know which room was yours, this one was still intact so I just dropped you off here."

Not bothering to look at the clock, Ryo asked, "What time is it?"

"9:00"

"The clean up crew will be here at 10:00. Lock the door behind you on your way out."

"Why?"

"They've been instructed not to bother with any room that's locked. This isn't my room. I don't have a change of clothes here and I can't face... the day without my morning coffee." The configuration of his own room was such that his private exit allowed him to avoid acknowledging the chaos until the maintenance teams were able to magically restore order.

"Which room is yours."

Now it was Ryo's turn to ask why.

"I'll get you some clothes then we can go get lunch. I have a sneaky suspicion you've been on the liquid diet. It's working well. Does wonders for your figure."

Ryo was getting tired of dodging innuedoes. "Don't bother, you're off the clock. Dammit, will you get the hell out! I don't want you here!"

With a hurt tone in Dee's voice that he may have actually felt, "I thought you liked company. But maybe you just don't like mine." He got up and left the room.

Ryo heard the door click behind him. He hugged his pillow closer 'Thank God I'm so boring. I'D even walk out on me if I could.'

Left alone his senses began to assail him; smell, sight, taste, sound, and touch. The stale odor of smoke, the scene of destruction in his parents' second home, the lingering taste of alcohol and vomit, the crash of breaking glass and furniture.

Then he could remember being enveloped in a tender embrace, a masculine scent, soothing words, and an aura of warmth and security that allowed him to not hold back when the only thing he wanted to do was cry. He was sorry he had hurt Dee's feelings.

The door opened again. He could feel the weight of soft material being tossed on his legs.

Ryo pretended to be asleep when he felt the coverlet being dragged down his body and he clutched his pillow a little tighter in response.

Denim lightly touched the sensitive skin on the bottom of his feet causing him to twitch as his pants were being worked up his legs.

He clinched his knees together and crossed his ankles then gasped when he felt the back of his knees being tickled. He flipped over to protest in indignation when he was physically lifted off the bed as his pants were shoved up the rest of the way past his thighs and over his hips. He then found himself with his fly wide open being straddled and held down around his waist by two strong hands. Even as he glared into the face above him he couldn't help but be mesmerized.

The moment was broken when Dee said, with an offensively self-satisfied smile, "It's usually done in reverse."

Ryo shoved him violently away, instantly awake, his face bright red. "I can dress myself!"

Dee landed on his shoulder allowing Ryo to escape. "Well hurry up, I'm getting hungry."

He looked at the selection of clothes he had chosen, seeing that Dee had at least discovered the laundry room. He had brought a couple of shirts, blazers, a sweater, socks and a tie. "I'm not wearing a tie today."

Dee picked up the tie and spun it into a jellyroll. "It's a blindfold so you won't have to see the mess while we're leaving."

Suddenly Ryo had to agree, he didn't want to be here, the walls were beginning to suffocate him.

He grabbed a shirt wanting to slap that smirk off of Dee's face. He turned his back to him letting the robe cascade off his shoulders and puddle on the floor. He did up the buttons, tucked in his shirt, and jammed his feet into his socks.

Despite his resolve to be a gentleman while undressing him last night, Dee couldn't imagine the silky material could be any softer than Ryo's skin.

As Ryo stepped into the bathroom to give his face a quick wash he couldn't help but be caught by the reflection in the mirror. The blood-shot veins around the sunken orbs that sucked in rather than radiated light. The dark circles that demonstrated that not all sleep was therapeutic. The tousled hair from wrestling with Dee on the bed was enticing but the strands had begun to lose their luster. 'Damn, it looks like I escaped from rehab. People will probably think Dee's my keeper. Well, I guess he is if he was sent by Aunt Elena.'

The pounding on the door interrupting his ruminations. "Hey, quit hogging the bathroom. I've got needs too, you know."

Ryo combed his fingers through his hair. 'Why the hell should I care what people think?'

When he opened the door of the bathroom, he barely managed to got out of the way of Dee brushing past him in his rush. He noticed that Dee was wearing the other shirt which was a little taunt due to a difference in height and build and which succeeded in accentuating his physique. Seeing Ryo's appraisal almost caused him to puff out his chest enough to pop the buttons. "Hey, if I knew we'd be having a sleep-over I would have brought my kit. I'll return it later."

As they prepared to leave the room, Dee slipped the set of keys into one pocket and reached into the other. "Now where's that tie?"

TBC.


	6. Sunday Stroll

6: Sunday Stroll (and fluffy bridge)

Wincing as he heard the crunch of glass under his shoes. Ryo, with his eyes covered, didn't feel at all confident about leaving himself in the hands of this stranger but he didn't really have a choice if he wanted to avoid the alternative. "You're not going to lead me off the edge of the boat, are you?"

In an exasperated tone of voice Dee said, "What do you take me for? Trust me."

Feeling 'terra firma' once again, the blindfold was removed. It turned out to be a slightly overcast day. The harbor breeze circulated the air, clearing the head, and Ryo immediately felt a sense of relief from pressure he wasn't aware he was under.

They walked back to the other end of the pier and looked up and down the boardwalk before looking at each other with blank expressions. Dee spoke first. "So, where do you want to go?"

"This was your idea. Where do YOU want to go?"

"I don't know. Where do YOU want to go?"

/sigh/ "Why don't we just start walking and see where it takes us."

"Sounds like a plan. North or South."

Ryo was losing his patience. "It doesn't matter."

Dee was insistent. "If we get lost, I don't want you blaming me. Let's do Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Ryo was in disbelief, "What the - Okay, okay. 1...2...3... Shoot."

"I WIN! South it is." Dee was ecstatic, as if he had just won the lottery.

"Idiot". Ryo smiled to himself as they started walking South.

* * *

For one reason or another they rejected the generic mom-and-pop diners, the crowded restaurants, fast-food joints, deli counters, pizza parlours, bagel shops... they just couldn't reach an agreement until their grumbling stomachs told them they were getting ready to sit this one out all together. They finally settled for the outside food court surrounding the perimeter of Central Park. There were the usual hot dogs and brunt pretzels, but more elaborate feasts were available along with all the necessary sides needed to make a substantial meal.

Ryo insisted on paying for lunch.

Dee objected. "No reason to. You don't need to buy friends."

"That's not it. I just want to thank you for putting up with me." He reached into his pocket when he realized sheepishly "Oops. I forgot my wallet."

"And I suppose that's my fault for grabbing the wrong pants." Dee gave him a huge grin. "Hey, don't be embarrassed, I've got you covered but I won't let you forget this anytime soon, Mr. Rich Man. I think I'll keep your shirt as collateral."

Not wanting this upstart to get the upper hand Ryo said, "Forget it! I'd rather starve," when his stomach loudly protested. They both burst out laughing. Ryo admitted defeat and thanked him for his generosity telling Dee he could keep the shirt because it probably wouldn't fit anymore after it had been stretched.

It was early Spring. A cool breeze was blowing. They sat on a grassy knoll (after checking it first for dog shit and anthills) off the side of the one of the winding paths and watched the world revolve around them. They could see people stretched out on the lawn, young families and homeless vagrants. They could see bikers, runners, and skaters whizzing by. They could smell the horse-drawn carriages lined up on the south end of the park. All these people and yet it was muffled and peaceful, the large trees filtering out more than just the dappled sunlight.

As they were eating their lunch Dee tried to pull his companion out of his melancholy. When Ryo laughed, his whole face had lit up and he seemed to lose 5 years off his demeanor and Dee wanted to see that again.The blonde had displayed a natural innocence, free of artificiality, a rare enough commodity, more valuable than wealth, that Dee felt it should be guarded and protected before this beautiful young man tried to turn himself into something he wasn't.

Ryo was quiet. He was becoming more aware of the way the pitch of Dee's voice soared and dipped in his vitality. Who was this person? This dynamic man had seemed so worldly and sophisticated last night, untouchable, even intimidating, and now he was babbling on like a little boy without a care in the world. This carefree individual had shown him compassion and Ryo started to get lost in his thoughts until Dee would say something that brought him back with a smile on his lips.

Then he found himself shutting himself off and his brow began to furrow with frustration as his thoughts led him down a dark path, 'Because what's the use of caring for someone if they can be taken away?

Finally, Ryo had to ask, "Why are you hanging out with me?"

Though Dee had asked himself the same question, he was startled by the abruptness of the question. 'If I told him I wanted to get to know him better would he think I was sincere or if I told him I wanted to be close to him would he freak out.' It may seem odd but he really wanted to know why Ryo was hanging out with HIM. He said tentatively, "Do I have to have a reason? I assume my references check out. I think maybe we could be friends."

It was true. Since Ryo knew that Dee didn't want anything from him, he was actually able to relax for the first time since... since... he couldn't remember. Black eyes met green eyes as Ryo said, "I think so too." But he still wasn't convinced. 'Why would Dee want to be my friend when I don't have anything he wants'.

Since Dee had done most of the talking, Ryo had already finished his lunch. Seeing his new buddy was distracted and not knowing what he did wrong he decided it was time to move on.

Dee stuffed his litter back into the brown paper bag and wadded the whole thing into a ball before pitching a 3-pointer into a trash bin. He got up and brushed the grass stains off his pants. "Let's get going. We shouldn't keep Mother waiting."

* * *

Between the major intersection, the residents lived. There were tree-lined streets with concrete stoops, and small businesses alongside empty store fronts. An eerie contrast to the endless streams of pedestrians and honking cars on the main streets.

The two men were turning a corner when they saw someone ahead of them in a team jacket fast approaching a stooped-over old lady. She was shuffling along with a cane, her head bent down low as though she was deliberately counting each step. Her personal belongings dangled enticingly from her arm. The stocky man couldn't resist the temptation as he grabbed her purse causing the elderly woman to lose her balance and topple over.

The lawbreaker apparantly was not aware that there were any witnesses until he heard the sound of pounding feet rapidly closing the distance behind him. Panic set in and he went tearing down the street dodging obstacles in his path like a linebacker. He soon found himself knocked to the floor after being tackled into a pile of black garbage bags.

"Don't you know Sunday is the day of rest. Shame on you, going after little old ladies." Dee then proceeded to administer his own brand of righteous indignation by pushing the purse snatcher's face into the crud and subduing him as he attempted to escape. "Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" The thief was protesting that he steals old bags but he didn't beat them up.

In the meantime, Ryo had arrived with the victim on his arm. Dee was reinforcing his lecture on the importance of having manners by practically twisting the suspect's arm off. Ryo stopped him by saying "Let her decide what she wants to do with him," and turning towards the elderly female, he asked her politely, "Would you like me to call the police, ma'am?"

Seeing the criminal sprawled out on the pavement, the old lady walked up and kicked him in the side. The more vulnerable spots were not accessible but still... not bad. Everyone present was stunned by her feistiness, the sign of a native NYC citizen.

After ensuring the woman was alright, she thanked them but refused their offers to escort her by whipping out her cell phone from her retrieved handbag and establishing her priorites by first calling her driver and then 911.

* * *

None the worse for wear after being sidetracked by their little adventure, they wandered through the unique neighborhoods. They took on the role of tour guides by pointing out various landmarks but not the kind of information one would get from a travel brochure.

They walked past The Five Points area where Martin Scorsese's dramatization Gangs of New York took place. Dee talked about the colorful but notarious crime leaders of that time and how they influenced local politics and law enforcement and the origin of the name "Hell's Kitchen". Hard to believe with a Starbuck's on every corner and the gentrification of former tenements into high-rent condos and Disney replacing the peep-shows in Times Square.

They passed large museums and small art galleries while Ryo attempted to explain the maze of establisments and how they serviced the various genres of creative expression. The romanticism of the bohemian lifestyle of the starving artist. The auction houses and exhibitions, the struggle against commercialization but the constant need for sponsorship and that influence on America's pop culture.

Despite the diverse subjects involving two opposite worlds, conversation flowed easily.

They walked by the speakeasies that sprung up during Prohibition, leading to the rise in organized crime and the establishment of the Godfather and the Family. When the discussion turned towards the operation and methods of the modern mafia into drug trafficking and racketeering, Ryo started to turn the subject. He was worried about how much Dee knew about his past. He had told himself that morning why the hell should he care what people think but somehow he did care of what Dee would think of him. How would he react if he knew Ryo was marked as the son of criminals? The young man was afraid of being rejected again.

As a light spring rain started to fall, the sidewalk kitsch were quickly replaced by more practical umbrellas and ponchos.

* * *

When Dee had said they were going to go see his mother. Ryo expected an apartment building or maybe even a nursing home. As he retraced the same steps his Aunt had taken a few days earlier, he didn't expect to face a stone edifice. "What is this place?"

"It's the orphanage I grew up in." Dee gave the side bell a special ring when he heard the buzzer releasing the lock on the gate. As they walked down the narrow corridor leading to the back of the building he could sense eyes upon him and the sound of feet coming from every direction thundering towards them. Dee paused to brace himself before being jumped on and wrestled to the floor by a half dozen kids. There were more but some hesitated on seeing that their favorite had brought along a friend.

Ryo sat down to watch laughing at Dee's struggles and the littlest ones began to climb into his lap, learning from experience that it was too easy to get trampled in the melee when Dee came to visit.

The Mother Superior came in with a smile that seemed to take up half her face.

Dee's voice could be heard from the bottom of the pile. "Be right with you Penguin. I just need to untangle myself from these brats, OWWW, Yes, Richard that means YOU."

"Well, I see you don't need my help," as she turned to beam at Ryo.

Ryo would have gotten up out of politeness if he didn't have two kids curled up in his lap at the moment.

Dee pleaded, "Wait, Peng- I mean Mother."

Having said the magic word, Mother Lane intervened. "All right children let Dee get his breath. There are snacks in the kitchen." The children disappeared as quickly as they had appeared with vows that they would track him down later.

Dee took in a deep breath and released it with a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the rescue, though I could take them all on with one hand tied behind my back."

"I think that's what Michael was trying to do with that necktie from your pocket."

"What! I don't know how you've lasted this long, Mother."

"I built up my stamina chasing after you all those years."

As Ryo watched the loving banter between the two he felt a pang of remembrance.

Dee belatedly recalled his manners after emphasizing them so emphatically earlier that day. "I'm sorry. I'd like to introduce you to Randy Maclean."

"Randy?". The name confused her as it had Dee.

He shook her hand. "My real name is Ryo. I assume you met my Aunt Elena."

"Yes. I'm so pleased to meet you. He always kept me on my toes, that one. I hope he behaved himself but somehow I doubt it. Come on, there are snacks for you two as well."

It was getting towards the end of the day and Mother was preparing for evening services. After playing basketball with the older teens and hide-and-go-seek with the younger toddlers, they finally had a moment to themselves.

They sat down in the back garden as twilight crept in and the street lamps started to turn on.

"This is my home. The one place I could go to no matter how much I screwed up. Where I was always accepted. And it had nothing to do with religion."

"I was found in an alleyway by a police officer named Jess Laytner when I was only a few months old. He didn't have to but he checked up on me almost everyday for fifteen years. Then one of my best friends got involved in the wrong crowd and Jess knew about it. After I found out Jess was crooked, he was killed protecting me because I knew too much. That's when I swore I'd become an honest cop."

"I had to work hard to get my grades up and to make sure I didn't get a juvenile record. I didn't need to get a reputation as a trouble-maker if I was going to go to the Academy. I didn't have the patience to be a top-notch student, I'd rather hit the streets than the books and some people don't give you any slack when they know you're living off of charity. I had my revenge but never on school grounds but either me or one of my posse - don't laugh, yeah I had a posse - would be waiting for them. Beside, you try to avoid parent-teacher conferences when your mother is a MOTHER. I wasn't the only one from the orphanage, of course, but when you see her flapping down the hallway, even the principal quaked."

"Mother helped to raise my tuition so I could attend college and hooked me up with scholarships to pay for my books and room."

Ryo was thinking how it was a study in contrast how tragedy affects people. They seemed to be worlds apart but they shared a past. Dee, who was described as reckless and charity case, had become more serious by obtaining a meaning and purpose in his life. Ryo, who had been serious and privileged all his life, was losing his control and maybe even his sanity. He didn't have a place he could call home and hearing about Dee's ambition was making Ryo feel worse.

He attempted to clear the guilt that had been following him. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings this morning by telling you to get out."

Dee sensed that Ryo was still unwilling to open up despite hearing Dee lay his whole history open for inspection and an audible conversation was juxtaposed next to an underlying one.

Dee's voice had gotten lower and softer along with the fading daylight. "Do you want to talk about it?" (Don't keep your feelings inside.)

Unable to face Dee, his eyes rested on the floor tile patterns. "No. But you're not as bad as the rest." (I want to be friends with you.)

Dee chuckled. "Thank you. May I see you again?" (I want to see you again.)

"You know where to find me." (I won't look for you. I'm afraid you'll see how awful I've become.)

"Is there a party next week?" (Are you still bent on self-destructing?)

"I don't know how long repairs might take." (Maybe.)

By this time they were nearly talking in whispers as though with little effort the unspoken conversation could be heard. Dee wanted to shake Ryo and tell him that he didn't have to be keep everything locked up. "We'd better go. Best not to be on the street after dark."

Dee had inched forward and was now so close Ryo could feel the puffs of breath on his cheek. They had spent all day together and he had had a good time. Ryo looked up to thank Dee and was instantly locked into his gaze. They felt themselved drowning in each other's eyes. Ryo's eyelids fluttered shut but he didn't pull away.

The caress of the kiss was so light and tender that it tickled and sensitized his skin and he couldn't help but react by opening his mouth. Ryo felt a nibble and a slight sucking on his bottom lip. In all his liasons, he had never felt so... breathless so quickly and he started to tremble. Clamping down on the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him, Ryo had to pull back feeling... not cheap but unworthy of such attention.

In the darkness, Dee's voice floated on the breeze. "Believe me Ryo, I understand. I remember the first time I moved into my own space. There was no longer 6 to a room and I didn't have to hide my treasures. My things belonged to only me. But for the first time I realized that no one person belonged to only me."

Finding himself about to lose it again, Ryo ran away.

TBC.

A/N: I'm glad reviewers like plot and I hope this is different enough to hold interest though the prose can get awkward. I tried to inject some humor but the angst ain't over yet.


	7. Cooperation

7: Cooperation

Monday always comes too soon.

A dozen or so students had gathered around the trio as Dee and the girls were regaling the crowd with tales of their adventures in high-life or low-life as the evening turned out to be and ended their story with a blow-by-blow account of the night's conclusion. Unknowst to Dee while he had been working the room, the girls had been approached by recruiters asking them if they were getting enough 'satisfaction' in their current careers. They reported some infamous celebrity sightings that had their classmates clamoring for autographs if they should encounter them again so wrapped up were they in the excitement of being involved in real-life intrigue outside the textbooks.

Even with witnesses some people still found the scene difficult to picture. One skeptical observer said "I find it hard to believe that the owner of this floating palace of decadence didn't know what was going on. Maybe you're the one getting played and he's pretending he doesn't know what's going on to protect himself if the place ever gets raided."

Dee was starting to fume. His instinct to defend Ryo's honor was tempered by his constant struggle to stay out of trouble for the sake of his calling. "Damnit. He's not like that. I doubt he knows what distinguished guests he has but he's trying so hard to show he doesn't give a shit. It's not likely he's made their acquaintance though it was hard to dodge all those chiselers coming at him."

Another gave a snort for what she perceived as an easy mark. "He sounds like an airhead and a playboy. With that combination he's going to lose the shirt off his back if he's not careful."

The lure of easy-living caused the group to converge closer around the table. "Yeah Laytner, what's he really like? He must be something special for you to stand up for him or is it his shirt that you want." Unaware that Dee already had it.

Not wanting to fester any animosity, his friends intervened. Noting that the owner was about their age they talked about his gentle expression, quiet demeanor and genuine interest in the comfort of his guests despite the debauchery. "We all spent some time in his company and there were other people seeing the two of them together in conversation that weren't too happy about it."

"Bold move, Laytner. What gave a street rat like you the idea to rub elbows with the elite? Doing a little wheeling-and-dealing of your own by trying to get on his good side."

Dee took pride in considering himself better equipped to handle the harsh reality of law enforcement than those who were learning about it from case studies and never attempted to hide from his past and who he is. But he couldn't ignore those barbs and the orphan was weighing lines of retribution.

Recognizing the signs that Dee was going to lose it and not back down from the not-so-subtle and derogatory comments, the professor, a retired police lieutenant who had kept himself in the background, signaled that class had officially started and the scattered students returned to their chairs and opened their notebooks. Despite his years of service, he had a soft soft for those who were willing to dedicate their lives in service to the public whether they were appreciated or not.

As he stood before the class an unusually serious expression was on his face. "Remember that if you're involved in a crime for God's sake don't brag about it. 'Loose lips, sinks ships.' You've admitted that illegal activities and wanted fugitives are using a private residence as a meeting place. Furthermore by not considering what you were getting into you could have really been hurt. I suspect you guys weren't just out cruising if Laytner talked you into coming up with cover stories and I also suspect being there was no coincidence."

Dee had to admit it. "The owner's family was worried about the company he was keeping and wanted me look in on him. I helped him clean up afterwards and got to know him better. I know he's an honest guy and is letting himself be used."

The professor took his observation into consideration. Someone like Dee had the innate instinct to spot a hustler a mile away. "Let me guess. You want to help him extract himself from whatever trouble he's being dragged into. Have you thought about how you're going to do it?"

The obvious question was met by a blank stare. "We were just hoping he would see the error of his ways."

With a slight sigh of exasperation the elderly man said "I thought not. I get the feeling you may be getting in over your head. I'm concerned there are bigger fish to fry. If the owner is as indifferent as you claim and his place is becoming a hotspot for criminal activity, the police may be able to use that to their advantage. We'll start off with a stake-out to see if there's any basis for prosecution and then coordinate the operation with the harbor patrol."

Dee rose from his seat in protest. "You can't! I don't know how he'll react to having his personal life dragged into the open."

The experienced officer knew how to put the screws on a witness. "You should of thought of that before you opened your mouth. He's an adult. If he doesn't want to be pulled in as an accomplice or charged with sheltering fugitives we need proof that he's not implicated. Get his cooperation and we'll try to get your friend out. I can't swear you all to secrecy since you've name-dropped enough to be sued for libel but you need a plan and you need backup."

Dee calmed down recognizing his mentor's wisdom and felt a sense of relief. "You're right but this is a friend, not a research proposal. He needs help." He then sent a glare around the room. "And I don't want anyone involved who already thinks he's guilty."

Appreciating the need for confidentiality the man gave a curt nod. "Understood. See me after class." And the topic was closed.

Along with Dee and the two females who were already involved, he had signaled a couple of other friends he knew could be depended upon if things got rough. They were meeting in the professor's office with the door closed.

Dee was prepared to tell what he knew from Elena but concealed the fact that the heir was on a course of self-destruction. "Does the name Maclean mean anything to you?" The dark-haired young man paused a moment to allow his professor's memory to travel back. "They were a husband and wife team who were art dealers in Europe. On Christmas Eve they came home to spend the holidays with their son when their car was ambushed. The victims had been shot up so many times it was hard to identify them and a large amount of cocaine was retrieved from the crime scene."

The elderly man had closed his eyes briefly during Dee's narrative. "Yeah, I remember the case. It's easy to remember the gruesome ones. What you may not be aware of though it that there have been 5 cases in the past 7 years that have followed the same M.O. the most recent one last fall."

Giving them some instruction on what it meant for crime to be organized he said "It's preferred practice to use third party carriers rather than their own family to handle any smuggling-related activity. They're just a whole lot easier to erase when things get bad. And in order for the operation to be successful, custom and security officers are bought off or blackmailed to avoid detection. This particular case made the front page because the assailants weren't exactly discreet."

Being sensitive that they were getting involved in real people and not just lines in the newspaper, he continued. "Whether they were knowing carriers or two completely innocent strangers who just picked up the wrong box at customs, they drove away with a nice stash of coke. In the end, the suspects were released. There wasn't enough evidence offered by the state to determine guilt or involvement but the victims were never declared innocent in the public eye."

He then sat up straight and peered into Dee's face looking for any sign of doubt or reluctance. "Are you sure about this Dee? If his parents were guilty they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Dee had too much respect for the man to call him an expletive. "It's innocent until PROVEN guilty. Or have you forgotten that!"

The professor sat back with a smug look of satisfaction. "I won't deny there's an element of danger as the young ladies have experienced. If all of you agree to participate you will need to have the ability to blend into the crowd and not appear conspicuous. If any of you feel uneasy about it, it would be better if you sat this one out."

The lure of a field assignment was too tempting to pass up. The novices may not have had to face the reality that they may be killed in the cross-fire between drug-buying scumbags. Some thought they'd be doing society a favor if they were allowed to blow each other away but a stake-out seemed harmless enough and they were prepared to put their personal feelings aside. They knew Dee had asked for their help because he trusted them. In return, they looked towards Dee for his leadership and to see any difficult task through. They knew he would look after them as they would for him.

The mood was solemn as each one was nodding to show he or she was in. The officer was pleased. "You were right to be selective, Dee. You won't be armed but you'll need to be prepared for anything. Here's your assignment. Come up with a proposal and plan of execution. And Laytner. Make sure I can read it this time."

The laughter broke up the somber mood and the small group quickly got to work. They were allowed to utilize one of the department's conference rooms to continue staging the various roles already assuming Dee would get the owner to agree to this infiltration.

The weathered veteran decided to quietly ask his old colleagues to keep an eye on a certain houseboat but suspected these hot-headed youngsters would go ahead with a scheme anyway. Any mix that involved Laytner was bound to be volatile. At least this way they had someone to guide and oversee their escapades.

* * *

Ryo didn't want to think about the events of the previous weekend. 

He was prepared to spend the week doing what he did best. Going down the checklist in his head.

The demolition crew had been efficient in removing the debris and had tacked on an additional bill for overtime that Ryo had paid without hesitation.

There were huge gaps where doors had been removed from their hinges and he could feel the harbor breeze wafting through the window panes where glass no longer existed to block its passage.

The laundry service had left with huge bags full of linen to be fumigated and refluffed.

And the cleaning crew had tried its best but there's not much you can do with burns from ground-out cigarette butts in the upholstery and carpeting. He told them to rip up the carpet to replace it with hardwood flooring. He would have to go looking for area rugs and outdoor furniture to fill in the space left behind when what had been there had been thrown overboard.

He was essentially faced with a blank slate inside and outside.

He reached for his cell phone to call the various vendors when in his frustration he threw the phone against the wall facing the fact that the place was totally trashed. There was no way the place could get back in order in time for Saturday night, let those toadies find some other sucker to feed off of.

His Aunt Elena had called him earlier to tell him she was being sent on assignment for the next two weeks to a place where she could possibly hear news about her husband. She was a strong woman but couldn't avoid the stress and uncertainty of the two males in her life. She waited a moment to see if he would mention Dee and braced herself in case he blasted her for thinking he needed a babysitter. When he didn't say anything, she reminded him that there were people who cared about him and that she loved him. He knew he was being selfish so he told her he'd be fine and for her to take care of herself for once.

He decided to fix himself a few drinks. While he poured himself straight shots from one bottle, he took out what was left of his current inventory and lined them up. "Okay troops. At-ten-tion! Carpe diem because you're going to be a bunch of dead soldiers before the day is done." He popped the corks and unscrewed the bottle tops to let the contents breath.

His mind began to wander as the alcohol took its effect and he projected what the main room would look like after the repairs were done.

"I can come up with a different theme every week. This week beatnik minimalism" because there was no way in hell he'd get everything refurbished by then, "next week a '70s disco," he laughed when he pictured the portly men with Rolex watches, hairy chests and gold chains doing the 'Hustle'. He replaced that unappetizing thought by imagining Dee in the "John Travolta" stance. His long, lean body stretched to full length and all in white on a pulsating dance floor, illuminated by lights reflecting off a mirror ball.

"And then after that was trashed maybe even back to '60s shag." He said in an Austin Powers imitation. "Oh yeah baby. Shall we shag now or shall we shag later?" He laughed again before remembering the compromising position he had been in yesterday morning and the soft, seductive kiss later that evening.

"Before you know it the place will be fixed up as good as new. A housewarming deserves a celebration." He rearranged the bottles like a birthday cake putting a rolled up linen napkin in the mouth of each bottle as a wick. He was prepared to propose a toast with a couple of high-grade Molotov cocktails.

* * *

Dee was walking down the gangplank thinking of an angle he could come up with in order to get Ryo's cooperation for the stake-out that wouldn't invade the man's privacy when he noticed smoke rising from the boat. Without a moment's hesitation he kicked open the door to find Ryo motionless on the floor. The flames were travelling down the thick cotten material and with Ryo passed out, he knew he couldn't get them out in time. He was grateful for his training when he found the fire extinguisher from behind the bar that he had noted when he first cased the place. The fact that the windows were broken probably prevented danger from smoke inhalation. 

He then checked on Ryo to make sure he was uninjured. He hoisted the unconscious man and took him to the same room they had occupied the day before. Finding the door locked he balanced Ryo against his shoulder while he fished for Elena's keys sparing Ryo the pain of more destroyed property (ignoring his footprint on the front door).

He gently laid Ryo on the floor but found himself suddenly unable to extract himself from two slender, yet strong arms pulling him closer. He felt hungry lips pressed against his own as the body beneath him arched up to increase contact. Recovering from the shock and gasping for breath, it took all of Dee's willpower to pull back and give Ryo a sharp slap across the face.

Stunned, Ryo could just stare into the angry, blazing eyes of who he thought was his friend. He turned away in shame and curled himself into a ball to unlease his emotions.

Dee couldn't keep the frustration from his voice. "Ryo. Talk to me."

Hearing no response except sobs. Dee got up to get a glass of water and a cold washcloth from the bathroom. He wanted to comfort Ryo desperately but until he knew the state of his mind he didn't want to risk having to reject the vulnerable man again with violence.

Dee set the items down on the side table and reached over to rub Ryo's shoulders. "Okay, if you don't want to talk then listen or I'm locking you in here and leaving." Ryo initially shyed away but craved Dee's touch and relaxed beneath his caresses until all one could hear was sniffing.

"Know this, Ryo. I'm not sorry I slapped you."

Ryo cringed at those harsh words and felt unworthy and useless.

"I admit I think I'm falling for you. The person kids want to crawl into his lap and who enjoys a Sunday stroll. The person whose aunt wants to smother with love and who loves and respects his parents. But not this sniveling brat unwilling to face reality. That person I want nothing to do with. If he wants to dig his own path to Hell, I'll give him a shovel."

"I'm sorry. I just keep screwing up."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Show me that you give a shit before something big goes down. Help me out here and get professional help."

"What do you mean?"

Dee tells him about the stake-out.

"I can't believe you spilled my guts in front of everyone."

"You wouldn't recognize them but there are some baaad riffraff taking advantage of your hospitality. I needed advice from someone with more brain cells than both of us put together. I didn't mention that that wasn't the same reason your aunt called Mother."

Ryo knew Dee was making an allusion to being found passed out on the floor. "I'll just shut down the place, then I'll be out of it."

"You don't understand. If you shut down the place, the police are going to know that I tipped you off. That will implicate you and my friends and I will have to testify to everything we saw and heard that night. How many people are going to believe you knew nothing was going on except a friendly game of cards?"

Dee hated to do this but the professor was right. Here was a ripe opportunity to get the inside scoop for much bigger busts. Using the same arguments as his professor not only was Ryo risking being charged with felonies but also arson and attempted suicide.

Dee was no longer pleading but stating a fact. "You have to have another party."

After calling the brunette all kinds of names, the least of which was traitor, Ryo was forced to agree. "And then I never want to see your face again."

"If it keeps you alive I can live with that. I'm doing what your aunt couldn't. It's called tough love, dude."

TBC.

A/N: I'm really enjoying the writing process and reviews definitely help. Shoutouts:

HeeroDuo4eve: I hope you still like the story.

firgodes7: Hopefully, the writing is flowing smoother. Thank you for pointing that out.

Seashell Mist: I'm glad you found the story original.

Mauzkateer: Once in a while I get a zinger.

Mikage-chan: My heroine. I looove your stories and I'm glad you think it's different.

space-cadet6: Thank you for your continued support. Sorry, no room for Bikky and JJ in this story.

monica: Your enthusiasm makes me so happy.

voiceless009: I'm trying to mix action with romance.


	8. Negotiations

8: Negotiations 

Twilight was creeping in as the sunset reflecting off the Hudson River was sending ripples of color against the windows. As Ryo was gingerly prying open his eyelids, he wasn't sure if he was still dreaming when he saw an unsettling familiar face grinning next to him. A stray thought, that was quickly squelched, had him imagining what it would it be like to wake up next to this person every morning. With no inflection in his voice he said "Oh, God, you again" as he tried to burrow himself deeper into the pillow.

In a far more chippier voice than Ryo was willing to tolerate Dee said, "More like the Devil than God but 'Good Evening' to you too, sleepyhead. Now you can't say it was just a one-night stand."

"So when did you decide to move in?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right and um.. I think your front door needs to be fixed."

Ryo asked "And-how-did-that-happen?" with a deliberate emphasis on each syllable.

Dee turned on the patented puppy-dog eyes that had gotten him out of more than one scrape. "It was in the way? I guess I just don't know my own strength."

With a muttered _"Damn you"_ under his breath Ryo sat up and rubbing his eyes, asked Dee to pitch him his cell phone so he could call a service to deliver a new door that night. What had actually aroused the young man from his slumber, though, was the enticing aroma of Chinese take-out and his body reacted by sending out an audible response to the call. In the meantime, Dee was opening the plastic bags and wafting the scent in the dark-blonde's direction. "C'mon. Get up. Dinner's getting cold."

Ryo found his clothes rumpled but still intact and obeyed by stumbling towards the bathroom. After splashing water on his face in order to revive his senses he called out "HOW MUCH DO I OWE YOU?"

"IT'S COVERED. I FOUND YOUR WALLET."

"ANY EXCUSE TO FINALLY GET YOUR HAND DOWN MY PANTS?"

"I WISH. YOU STILL DON'T TRUST ME, DO YOU. NAH, IT WAS IN YOUR JACKET. SO HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"HMMPH. EMBARRASSED."

"WELL, YOU SHOULD BE. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Ryo pretended not to hear him. He was in no mood to be lectured while he was making himself more presentable. When he returned to the bedroom various cartons were out of the bags and spread about the round surface in the sitting area.

Dee looked around as though something was missing. "Got anything to drink?"

His tactless question was answered with a glare. Ryo went to the kitchen and returned with a tray loaded with plates and refreshments consisting of a few sodas and some bottles of water.

Turned out they were both proficient with the chopsticks and soon had a dumpling eating competition underway. An unforeseen obstacle was that Dee was left-handed so their sticks kept getting tangled in each other. They stood over the table, and held their utensil like a lethel weapon, prepared to mortally skewer the delicate lumps of dough. By the time there was only one left it was difficult to focus on the designated target as fingers were starting to cramp from the intense concentration. A pause... eyes narrowed... and like two rams locking horns to demonstrate dominance during the mating ritual, they went for it.

The momentum caused Dee to lose his balance and bump into the table. The uneven force, met resistance from the slightly built man on the other side, causing the furniture to topple over setting up a predictable chain-reaction. While Dee instinctively stepped back to avoid having his toes flattened, Ryo sprung forth across the space in an attempt to recover its equilibrium. The resulting crash probably could have been heard some distance and like the proverbial gingerbread man the prize managed to get away. The table revolved around its pedestal base before it came to a halt, grinding its spilled contents deep into the carpet and guiding Ryo's trajectory straight onto a collision course with his nemesis

There was a moment of dismayed silence as Ryo was sprawled across Dee. Then heaving bursts of mirth threatened to suffocate them. His normally pale face was flushed. His body shook while tears of laughter rolled down his face. He looked absolutely stunning. Dee couldn't resist the sight before him and pounced.

Dee had grasped Ryo by the shoulders to avoid getting crushed on impact. He flipped Ryo on his back and silently asked permission by tickling him with his lips in the hollow of his neck. Initially startled by Dee's forwardness, Ryo took a huge gulp of air before raising Dee's face to his own and pillaging his mouth again and again overtaken by the unfamiliar sensations of true passion coursing through his body. There was a sense of urgency as they began to ground their hips together as Dee unbuttoned Ryo's shirt and moved lower and lower to suck on the smooth, firm skin underneath. Ryo's hands were entangled in Dee's hair, traveling down from the nape of his neck to feel the strong muscles underneath Dee's shirt. Dizzy from lack of oxygen, his inhibitions started to fade away as jolts of electricity traveled up from his toes. With anybody else, he would have let Nature takes its course but as he felt fingers tugging at his waistband he screamed "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" and twisted himself out of Dee's reach hugging himself tightly to calm down his nerves.

Dee had to fling himself off of Ryo in order to reign in his overwhelming desire. They were both panting heavily. Did he think what they were doing was wrong? Had he pushed him too far? "Ryo. I'm sorry. I..I should have asked. I didn't mean to force you..."

Ryo shushed him. "Dumbass. You almost made me forget I'm suppose to be mad at you."

Dee was almost whining. "Nooooo. Skip the mad part. Let's just make up."

Ryo pushed himself off the floor and rebuttoned his shirt. He combed his fingers through his hair and rested his head on his bent knees as he forced himself to control his arousal which was difficult in that it made him all the more aware of it. He couldn't look at Dee. "I know you came by for a reason other than to check up on me. You said you didn't want to force me but you are. You've decided everything."

Dee was terse and insistent. "You can't go on the way you have."

"It's my place and my life and I can do what I want."

"Your place and your life are an empty shell right now. You never answered my question, Ryo. What the hell were you thinking when I walked in?"

There was a pause and a small voice. "Nothing."

"Is that what you were thinking when you tried to rape me?"

Ryo raised his head. "But it's okay for you to do it?"

"That's not fair. You were as turned on as me. And there's no use hiding the evidence."

The truth of that statement was obvious and the barriers were back up.

A sombering mood had descended. Dee didn't want to leave the evening this way and sighed in resignation. "Okay. I came here on business. Do you want to discuss it here?"

Ryo looked around the room. He never liked seeing a mess. "No. We can use the study."

As Dee followed Ryo down a corridor, he was frustrated but he would rather have Ryo's anger than no emotion at all.

The study was large and airy, environmentally controlled for humidity, temperature, and lighting. There was a large mahogany table in the middle and easels around the perimeter, useful for examining large canvases and art pieces. Ryo offered Dee a glass of wine which he accepted before they sat down in a couple of leather chairs in the reading area.

Careful to keep the atmosphere neutral. Dee decided to cut to the chase. "The purpose of the stake-out is to gather evidence. They may not be very high on the totem pole but all we want are some names and we're outta there. No big. I've got some friends helping out to keep eyes and ears on things. If I thought there would be any danger I wouldn't have asked them."

"Would you have asked me?"

"I would have warned you."

"So if the place doesn't get back on its feet the cockroaches will scatter and go elsewhere."

"That's about it." Dee went on to talk about the plan and asked about vendors.

Ryo tossed his cell phone at him and told him all the information he needed was there.

Dee was surprised. "Why are you so pissed off?"

"It's all a game to you, isn't it? All I have to do is fix it, look pretty, and be myself, the dissolute heir."

"Don't you want to get out?"

Ryo shrugged his shoulders indicating his indifference.

"Boy, you can be a catty bitch."

"Deal or get out."

Dee fought to keep himself in check. "I'm trying not to get mad but sometimes I just want to shake you. FINE. Any suggestions? I don't want to lecture you. I just want to help."

Ryo began to point out the shortcomings of the plan. "Look you've got one guy playing bartender. Do you really expect them to be talking about their latest heist at the bar? You've got another guy up on deck. They'll be confined to their stations when the real action happens in dark corners. There's a lot of space and only a few people. You've got the girls practically whoring themselves and they got caught up in a fight last week. They're really nice girls and I don't want anyone hurt.

He continued. "It would be better to install surveillance equipment." He got up and reached into a file cabinet and pulled out the blueprints for the boat. "You see how the ductwork meanders all over the place. Because of the configuration of the floor plan there are acoustic anomalies and hot spots where you could stand and hear what's going on across the room without raising any suspicion."

Dee had attended seminars about surveillance and the placement of security devices. If those mom-and-pop shops he had pilfered from when he was a kid had bothered to install even a camera, his mugshot would have been plastered on bus stops all over the neighborhood. "We won't be able to get the installation complete this week. Experts will need to be consulted to go over the diagrams and blueprints to determine the best placement for the devices and I'll talk to my professor about finding a company that does that kind of work. It will be easier and more discreet to install them while reconstruction is going on so if anybody just 'happens' to drop by, they won't know what's going on."

Ryo agreed. "In the meantime I need to stock up, get some furniture in and a new sound system. Can't have a party without some entertainment, huh?"

Dee told Ryo what he saw the first time he was there in the voice of an impartial witness. Members of the Italian Mafia were mentioned. He kept track of their activities but he knew he had neither the means nor the muscle to get revenge on them for murdering Jess. Which was a good thing because if he did, he knew it would be difficult to keep his promise to be an honest cop."I had seen them before entering the Church where Bruno's daughter got married. It was a huge affair with all the peons paying their respect to the Godfather."

Ryo looked confused. As though he was having a hard time keeping track of all the characters but now seemed willing to cooperate. "What do they look like? I may have recognized them before and seen others they may have associated with." Falling back on his observational training, Dee described them so well a police artist could have sketched them.

They found that they worked well together, tossing ideas back and forth. When the plan was finalized and they had their assignments they took a break to reinstall the door that had been delivered. They were about to call it a night when Dee invited Ryo to come to the Student Union for lunch to meet the conspirators.

"Yeah. Sure. Um, thanks for picking up dinner... You're welcome to stay if you want some of my dad's clothes are still on the upper shelf in the laundry room. You can crash in my room..." a wolfish grin appeared on Dee's face "...and I'll sleep in the cabin berth" and promptly fell.

"Thanks, but we can clean up the guest room and roll the carpet up and maybe we'll find out what happened to that last dumpling."

Ryo's chuckle was magical to Dee's ear. "You're a bad influence, Mr. Laytner. Now I'm starting to trash my own place."

Dee displayed his huge grin. "You're the Master. Hey, it's good to be King."

* * *

While reconstruction was going on Ryo met up with the others. It was an urban campus so most of the students frequented the numerous bars and cafes in the area leaving the Student Union usually empty. There were large tables set up for group meetings and tutoring sessions.

Ryo was relaxed but resentful, he was curious why these young people would want to be involved in a stranger's problems. Was it morbid curiosity or merely an opportunity to sneer at society? Since they were meeting for lunch Ryo had gotten a sack full of sandwiches which was gratefully devoured and went far towards supplementing the ham-and-cheese-on-wonderbread that the young men subsisted on and with their hair pulled back in pony-tails the girls were a sharp contrast to the femme fatale roles they had assumed last week.

He listened to their bantering, their plans for the summer, and the typical problems confronting a young person starting out on their own in The City. Surprisingly, Diana, who looked like she couldn't stand to have a chipped nail, wanted to attend a boot camp for potential agents. She came from a family of politicians but realized that the laws didn't always protect the innocent. Janet came across as a flirty airhead but she wanted to raise public awareness that all the women in law enforcement were not Vice bait and was doing an internship at a non-profit. Ted's family had been in the same close-knit neighborhood for generations and his extended family reached beyond the ties of blood. He wanted to maintain the quality of life while improving his own and liked to mix with people from all walks of life. Drake was the most taciturn of the group but he was more aware than any of the others what was going on. He didn't believe in not telling someone something 'for their own good' and he never betrayed a source or a friend. Each one had their own stories, others have had tragedy and risen above it. That knowledge helped Ryo establish a rapport with the others.

They discussed the plan and assignments. Ryo still felt uneasy involving the others in his mess. "When this is all over, we'll celebrate" Ted had said. The group broke up and Dee headed towards his work-study. _'When this is all over.'_ Ryo heaved a sigh. He didn't have time to dwell upon that right now. As he hit the streets once again he smiled as he realized he was going to be quite busy for the next few days. A coed in his line of sight was caught up in his good mood and smiled back.

* * *

The look could be called Contemporary-Bohemian. Diana had a rather a outlandish fashion sense. Given carte blanche but only a few days, she wasn't going to miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Saris were draped across mass import furniture. Gypsy jewel-tones mixed with bold patterns accented the fabrics and accessories, strategically creating hidden nooks for clandestant meetings. Candles for lighting and sectional furniture formed a harem pit with plush pillows for lounging and some of the Macleans' more risqué pieces adorned the walls. The theme was rich and opulent. It looked like money. A DJ with his own equipment had been hired since the surveillance system called for combining the sound system with the security system and the additional wiring had not been completed. Ted was behind the bar willing to listen to any of the patrons problems: trouble with their significant other, unreasonable demands at the office, how hard it was to find a reliable delivery service these days... While Drake was up on deck keeping track of the odds that the ante came from dirty money or embezzeled funds.

Ryo was determined to be the pleasant host and warmly greeted his guests. He acknowledged the numerous complements on the exotic decor "but if your designer should ever fail you give me a call and I'll set you up with the best in the business" and cards with personal phone numbers were slipped into his pocket, that is, until Dee showed up. With a nod of the head to acknowledge the dark-haired man's presence that was neither a welcome nor a deterrent Ryo's cold attitude was noted.

The girls, showing more skin than last week, were accepting invitations to dance. There were so many people vying for their company any attempt to whisk them away would be witnessed. The team members were at their stations.

Ryo and Dee agreed not to appear overly friendly together. If Dee hung around Ryo too much it would make him inaccessible, unapproachable. But with Ryo giving him the cold shoulder, Dee couldn't help but wonder if Ryo was still feeling resentful over the whole operation. He kept an eye on him but gave him space as he went after his own targets.

Tonight, Ryo had a certain devil-may-care attitude. He had a unconscious charisma of his own. To his foes it targeted him as an easy mark, to his friends it triggered a protective response. As Dee watched him dance and flirt with the girls he felt jealous and jilted at the same time. He just didn't know what Ryo was thinking. He wondered what his true personality was or if he had had to fortify himself earlier that evening in order to lose his inhibitions to play his part. Besides wanting to gain his trust, he wanted to be someone special in his life, to help him break free from his years of self-imposed isolation. He longed to wrap his arms around the young man's slim waist and feel the close warmth of his body. Those few wanton moments of ecstasy on the floor of the guest room were unlike any he had ever experienced before.

_"Looks like he and Maclean had a falling out."_

The voice drifted out of a dark corner as Ryo grabbed a couple of drinks and retreated to a reserved table with Diana. They appeared to be in intimate eye contact so they were left alone but their lovers' nest actually gave them a vantage point to allow them to listen to the fragments of conversations. Based upon Dee's description Ryo was able to identify the criminals. He knew where their favorite table was in a corner where they could see the door and their backs were to the wall. He knew exactly where to hear their covert whispers.

_"...nice setup. just the place for the working man to hang out and get a taste of how the other half lives..."_

_"...hey, isn't his daddy a judge..."_

_"...Horsen's always going to be a pee-on with his whore of a sister..."_

_"...I thought he was in Chicago. Looks like more of Bennett's scouts..."_

_"...That's Jess Latener's boy."_

_"I didn't know he had a kid."_

_"Naw. He dumped a bastard at the orphanage and got soft. Latener was on Bruno's payroll before he got offed for taking out one of our own. The kid found him before he croaked and said he was gonna be a cop."_

_"So he's a plant?"_

_"Don't see how a kid like that got the dough to be a high-roller unless he's on the take or found himself a sugar mama or maybe he's looking for a sugar daddy, the way he was hanging all over Maclean last week."_

_"Damn brat. Movin' in on our target. If he's a plant that upstart needs to be taught a lesson. But if he's finally gotten a reality check on how things really work we need to find out whether he can be useful. That girl with Maclean's a hot piece of ass. How much do you think it's worth..."_

Diana caught the worried look in Ryo's expressive eyes. Really, a person could drown in them. A little too delicate and introverted for her own personal tastes, she was not so jaded that she couldn't still recognize a good person. She suspected he wanted to warn Dee and announced she had better start circulating again to see how much her ass would fetch. Ryo laughed at such a straight-forward refreshing attitude but begged her to be careful before escorting her back to her classmate.

Realizing Dee's cover has been blown. and that Dee was in danger, Ryo started to go off to warn him when the front of Ted's jacket was grabbed by an obviously inebriated customer who accosted him for refusing service.

"It was a misunderstanding, we were just running low." Ryo unlocked the cabinet where his personal supply was kept. "Serve her until she passes out." He grabbed one of the business cards in his pocket and coyly elicited the woman's address - writing it on the card and tucking it into her pocket like a tag on a gift - just in case he had to dump her into a taxi if her companions desserted her.

He skimmed the perimeter when another fragment caught his ears.

_"...saw Bruno's little girl at the Plaza the other day. She sure didn't inherit her daddy's ugly."_

_"Where's your money on who takes over when Bruno finally kicks the bucket?"_

_"Grant's still a young guy, it's not his fault his first job got botched up by Fry 'cause he picked out the wrong car. Still, it's just a business to him. Bow's more like Bruno, he actually enjoys screwing people."_

_"Is Fry still around?"_

_"He's on the lam put he pops up once in a while from his rathole. The Wayburn should've been torn down years ago."_

_"If you know Bruno wants Ernie whacked why not tell him where he is?"_

_"No profit. He's still a good source. It'll be a plus for Bow or Grant but only if I get something out of it. "_

_"Yeah, they're not exactly buddies..."_

Ryo was looking around for Dee's position as an argument on the upper deck erupted. Loud voices were accusing Drake of favoring a patron by feeding good cards to a reputed card shark. He headed up the staircase to diffuse the situation by rotating the dealers to different tables. As he prepared to head back downstairs to find Dee, he couldn't help but slow down his steps upon hearing his name.

_"...Maclean? Poor little rich boy. His old man gets rubbed out, the cops pull in the guys but they don't have shit so they got off. With his stash he could put out a hit on them. I know a few who would do the job, too, though I hear the guy who was in charge of the operation is being groomed for bigger things since he married the boss' daughter a few years ago."_

_"Squeezing all of us hard-working stiffs back to the bottom..."_

His steps accelerated as he heard an altercation on the dance floor. One of those ex-athletes whose bulky muscles had sunk to his stomach was pawing at Janet. "C'mon, baby. You NEED another dance, we were just getting warmed up." Janet made a gesture and proceeded to tell him in no uncertain terms she was not interested.

Diana offered to buy him a drink but his manhood had been insulted. "No bitch is goin' flip me the bird" and the girls prepared to defend themselves. His movement was stayed as his arm was pulled back and squeezed in a vise-like grip by his host as he was discreetly reminded that "A player doesn't stick to just one lady. Let them come to you." The uncouth gentleman muttered that the whore wasn't worth it and headed for the bar.

His new friends saw that Ryo was willing to intervene on their behalf. They had seen enough and experienced enough to know that they may be in over their heads and the reassurance that this young man was willing to stand up for them immediately included him in their inner circle.

He finally caught sight of Dee outside, flanked on both sides by some ugly mugs, looking agitated and restraining himself as if he would throw those guys overboard given the opportunity. Ryo boldly strided up to the dark-haired man, ignored his company, and punched him in the jaw. He was sprawled across the deck with a shocked expression before bouncing up and grabbing Ryo by his lapels. "What got up your ass!"

Ryo said through clenched teeth and in an intensely chilling voice "Get out and leave me the fuck alone." Dee's antagonists had melted away leaving the two men confronting each other.

He yanked himself out of Dee's grasp. "I know all about you and you disgust me. Who did you have to sleep with to get those clothes? I'd rather deal with the scum than be deceived by someone claiming to be my friend. No money, no connections. Nothing but an orphan from the street feeding off of others. I doubt you expected to find someone resistant to your charms. What the hell use are you to me? Now if you don't leave now. I will have you escorted off my premises."

Dee reaction was not feigned. _'What kind of show was this? This isn't part of the script.'_ Everything he had ever known or imagined about stuck-up, overprivileged, rich snobs was oozing out of Maclean. And yet the volume of his voice was clearly meant for his ears only. It wasn't a hissy fit put on for the benefit of spectators. "Ryo..."

"Don't ever address me again. GET OUT!"

Dee's shoulders were slumped in defeat. His classmates eyes showed signs of surprise as they saw their leader heading towards the exit. As he passed by a table he couldn't help but give a double-take as his professor gave Dee a quick wink and he remembered what the former police officer had told them about stakeouts. 'You _need to be cautious but don't let it cloud your judgement. The key is not to try and guess who the good guys and bad guys are but to use close observation in order to gather evidence that can be used to form a conclusion.'_ But he didn't know what to think at the moment except the person he wanted to protect, that he wanted to extract from the pain of his past, had just literally knockedhim out of his life.

Ryo was leaning over the bannister. A casual observer may have assumed the landlubber's equilibrium was off and he would have been correct to some degree. Ryo's eyes were clenched shut. He felt like retching but there was nothing physically inside him to throw up. At that moment there was nothing emotionally inside him either. Even the sounds of general debauchery could barely permeate his stupor.

From the walkway off the pier. A pair of binoculars were trained on the slim individual. _'I don't know what YOUR game is, Ryo, but don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. '_ He repeated again and again like a mantra. He was relieved when he saw him pull himself together, drawing away from the rail, to head indoors.

A large vase had been knocked over which had knocked candles over which had set the material on fire. The fire had fallen into the lounge pit and a panicked patron, who was the same one Ted had refused service to, threw her drink onto the fire producing a merry bonfire inside the living space. And though it was cozy, the smoke began to overwhelm the ventilation system. Ted had the presence of mind to grab the fire extinguisher beforeguests could suffocate. He made short work of it leaving tufts of white foam all over the place.

Seeing the excitement was over and everything was under control, one of the onlooker's attention was off the scene and scanning the room. "Shit. You recognize that guy over there?"

"Yeah. Haven't seen the Lieutenant work the beat for a few years. What the hell is doing here? I knew this setup was too sweet to last. Damnit, we'd better blow this joint."

There was a touch of nuance mixed with malice in his colleague's voice as he said. "That's not a bad idea."

Their escape was cut off by an elegantly dressed young man. "Excuse me, gentlemen. You had presented me with an interesting proposition as I'm sure you recall. After careful consideration I'd like to discuss terms."

The chisler couldn't help but be suspicious in the change in attitude. "Er... sure. But why the sudden interest, Maclean?"

"You're a businessman and you have something I want. So now we can deal. Care to step into my study? I'm sure it will be worth the investment."

He knew the case by heart, he knew the names of the suspects: Horsen, Fry, and Grant. The heir's smooth voice continued. "And I have a favor to payback to a mutual friend of ours."

The binoculars followed his every movement.

TBC.


	9. One Week

I finally have the time to finish this story. No one's been more frustrated than myself, thanks for letting me know how it's going. Maybe it will encourage the other great authors to finish their stories as well.

Chapter 9: One Week

/- SATURDAY -/

"Okay, maybe candles weren't the way to go," said Diana as the group surveyed the results of the fire pit. Actually there was less damage than usual, the smoke had succeeded in flushing out the crowd like wasps from a nest.

Ryo had discreetly escorted his new business partners out the side door. Tentatively approaching the posse, he was full of remorse having knowingly used them to keep things in order while he absented himself.

"That was a fun way to spend the evening but what happened to Dee? I was surprised to see him walk out and it looked like he was too," said Ted.

"It's part of the plan. It's best if people see that Dee isn't part of the crowd," said Ryo.

"Makes sense," said Ted, "but after he left it somehow... I don't know... left a void. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and the action was hot but..."

"Just goes to show how strong Dee's personality is, huh. Need help cleaning up?" Janet asked.

"No, thanks. A service crew will be in tomorrow" replied Ryo.

"Must be nice not having to pick up after yourself" Drake said wistfully.

"THAT'S why you want a girlfriend," said Janet.

"Ha! All the girls I meet would make me pick up their stuff AND wear an apron," Drake said.

"Masculine aprons do exist" Diana cooed. "So now what? Same time next week?"

Ryo was enjoying the banter between the friends but without their leader, they were at an impasse as to what the next step was to be. It was time to put a damper on their enthusiasm. "Thanks for keeping an eye on things but it's best if all of you leave it to the professionals. After the electronics are installed there's no reason for you to watchdog the place. As you saw, things can get out of hand. I don't think any of you bargained on getting assaulted or nearly suffocating in a stampede of people."

"That's what made it fun. You need some saneness around here, electronics can't do that" said Ted.

A hoot of derision went around the circle. "Saneness! Are you out of your mind, dude?"

Ryo sought to reassure them. "I think the novelty of this place is wearing off and there'll be less activity. It'll end up being my old Army buddies coming over to get drunk. By the way, when you see Dee tell him it would be best if he didn't come over anymore, wouldn't want him to risk blowing his cover."

They were getting ready to leave when Diana pressed a slip of paper into his hand. "If you need to talk, sweetie, here's my number."

"Um, thanks," he said.

"Call me now," she said abruptly.

"Now?" he asked in surprise.

With insistance in her voice, "NOW!"

Ryo was startled. "You're looking scary but o..okay."

BA-BEEP-BEEP-BA-BA-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Diana squealed in delight at the funky rhythm. "Goody. I'm on your phone list and you can't conveniently lose my number."

"No excuses not to ask her out except for her boyfriend," teased Drake.

"What boyfriend? We just played together as kids," she said innocently.

"And you're still 'playing'". Drake said with mockery.

Diana glared at Drake. "I see why no one plays with you. You're not the least bit funny."

"Okay, I'll back off. Just warning Ryo." Drake failed to stifle a yawn. "I could use some fresh air."

Ted agreed. "If you're sure there's nothing we can do I'm ready to turn in. I'm drained."

Ryo thanked them again and saw them out as a perfect host. After closing the door behind him, he leaned against it as he was almost overcome by a wave of nausea. He knew Dee would have seen his friends leave but didn't know if the dark-haired detective-in-training would approach them or him.

"Sorry, Dee. I said it was part of the plan but I didn't say it was part of YOUR plan." Events had been set in motion and he couldn't let Dee and his friends into it. He agreed with Ted, Ryo was drained. He didn't want to face the consequences of kicking Dee out and he suspected Dee wasn't going to leave him alone. But right now, at this moment in time, he WAS alone. While Dee was being dragged home by his friends, Ryo didn't need an artificial sedative as he stumbled into his room and succumbed to unconsciousness as an escape from the insaneness.

/- SUNDAY -/

Though Dee would have liked nothing better than to kick Ryo's door in again, there was a more urgent matter he had to take care of at the Church. He arrived at the gate before morning Mass with a duffle bag of personal belonging slung over his shoulder. Before he rang the bell he chuckled to himself. /'Won't Penguin be surprised. Sometimes she would have to overturn the mattress to get me up on time Sunday mornings.'/

He really didn't get a chance to explain why he was there so early until after services and he had helped feed lunch to the young, healthy appetites, including his own. But Mother knew there was something on his mind he needed to get out.

When they were finally in conference Dee gave Mother an update on the type of people he had encountered at Ryo's and somehow they had all gotten mixed up in it. He wanted her to keep an eye on things and to ask the children to report any strangers in the area because they may be in danger. He knew he didn't have to ask her the first part, Mother knew the neighborhood had traps the young people under her care could fall into but the thought of any of her children being threatened put Mother on full alert. She was well-known and respected and had more contacts, both high and low, than any stooge or politician. She knew love was often used as a weapon because of its great power but she believed that true love never falls in ruin. She had witnessed the interaction between her son and the directionless young man and saw it was not one of pity. It was God's will whether tough love will bring them together or separate them.

Dee hurried over to Ryo's after lunch and saw that the cleaning crew had worked their magic. The front door was locked and he slapped his forehead when he realized he didn't have a key to the new front door (not that it mattered before). Unnerved by the still atmosphere, he walked around the boat and peeked in through the shades but the rooms were empty. Ryo was obviously not in. "Look at me. As if I have to know where he is every waking moment. Get it together Laytner, he's an adult and he's already told you he doesn't want to see you." He headed back to Mother's.

/- MONDAY -/

After class, the group met to discuss the events of Saturday.

The professor said that he saw enough to get the harbor patrol in and wanted to expedite the installation. "They'll be there on Tuesday. Laytner, arrange it with Maclean."

"You forget, sir," said Dee, "he kicked me out of his place. I don't think he'll listen to anything I say."

The Lieutenant was insistent. "Lean on him if you have to. Maclean is as young as all of you but he should be held responsible for his actions. We have to consider that he may be guilty, too, since he was in conference with known criminals."

"He didn't REALLY kick you out, did he," said Drake. "He said it was part of the plan to get you out of it."

Dee knew that wasn't true but didn't contradict them.

/- TUESDAY -/

The electronics are installed. Meandering through the ductwork the cameras and wires were discretely camouflaged around the place under the guise of the cleaning crew.

The manager stopped by. "Mr. Maclean. I see things are busy around here do you need any help? Did the usual crew miss anything?"

Ryo gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh no. I'm just upgrading the sound system. Some of the wiring got damaged and it required special equipment."

The manager was sympathetic. "So sorry for the inconvenience. If you have any problems at all let me know and I'll get you the best."

"Of course. I've been very satisfied with your recommendations. I'll be sure to consult with you in the future."

/- WEDNESDAY -/

The manager didn't want to lose his best customer so he put in a few phone calls. "I wanted to thank you. You've certainly livened up the area with your generosity. I wanted to show my appreciation as a neighbor and business associate by hiring an interior decorator for you. "

It looked like South Beach was coming to Manhattan. The parade of people came in single-file. There were big pots with palm trees as the centerpiece, chaise lounges for the deck and bright awnings for the doorways. A rug was rolled out that effectively covered the singed area and café tables were set up for refreshments and intimate conversation.

After seeing the new crews yesterday the club manager was afraid of losing his cut from the extravagent heir. Best to keep on his good side if he wanted to continue raking it in.

xxx

"Word came down that known mafia associate Ernie Fry was found dead behind his rooming house. He's low on the totem pole and it's hard to tell whether he was the target or not but he was arrested for the violent murder of the Macleans and released for insufficient evidence. Suspect: Only son Randy Maclean with a record in the Armed Forces and awards in marksmanship. He'd better have a good alibi."

xxx

After the Professor had dropped the news on the group. Dee detained Diana after the meeting. "Can I talk to you?"

Diana's eyes grew wide with anticipation. "Have my dreams come true? Finally going to ask me out?"

Dee struck a pose for her benefit. "Sorry honey, keep dreaming. I may be too hot for you to handle."

Diana laughed. "Think Ryo can handle you? Don't look shocked I have eyes, you two look cute together. I'm surprised you'd let him go so easily."

"It's not so easy." Dee grew serious. "I need help. I ran into a couple of characters Saturday. They knew Jess and they knew who was there when he died."

Diana realized the consequences right away. "They know you want to be a cop?"

"Yeah, but they think maybe I don't want to wait to get revenge. They offered me a job as a recruiter for starters."

"Who's the head?"

"I got tagged by Kenneth Bow who's pretty high up in Bruno's organization but word is he's getting pushed out as next-in-line. They know some of Bruno's men hang out at Maclean's and wanted to scout out the loyalty in case there's a power struggle."

"Why do they want you?"

"Why not? I'm a popular guy."

"Of course, silly question. Why should you work for them?"

"They threatened someone I care about."

"You need to be out of it but I know you won't. Why didn't you tell the Prof?"

"You heard him. Ryo's a suspect. I don't want to risk Ryo being charged as an accomplice."

"You saw who he went off with, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you say he's not an accomplice?"

"He won't talk to me. The kids are looking out for strangers. I can't see him because I've been camping out at the orphanage."

"No wonder they want you as a recruiter you have the power to corrupt so many young minds. Why don't you call him?"

/silence/

"You didn't ask for his number. Honestly, Dee, you don't want to miss out on the beautiful things in life. Here."

"I knew I could count on you Diana," as he gave her a peck on the forehead.

/- THURSDAY -/

Dee was at his work-study at the local precinct doodling on the piece of paper with Ryo's number on it. Even if he called him, he didn't expect Ryo to tell him what's going on. He had already told him he didn't want him coming by and forcing his way in might make the situation worse.

Should he call him.

_Everything he needed to know was in his phone cell._

Dee accessed the information database and downloaded Ryo's cell phone log.

Phone calls to his Aunt, vendors, the hardware store, the liquor store, party supply company. There were a couple of calls to Chicago.

He wanted to believe in Ryo's innocence, but then he saw the list of names since Saturday. They spanned the range in Mafia peonage all the way up to Jeff de Luca, Leo Grant's number two.

"Bruno's group. What game are you playing, Ryo?" He bit the bullet and called Ryo.

"Maclean speaking."

"Don't hang up! It's Dee."

"_Di-a-na_." he threatened between clenched teeth in a voice that left one fearing for her safety despite her training. "Leave me alone, Dee. I don't want to talk to you."

"But you'll talk to Guido?"

/silence/

If business is what Ryo understood, then business it would be. "Student Union. 1:00. If you're not there I'll turn your phone log over to the police."

Resenting the way Dee held power over him, Ryo said, "You would, you bastard," but immediately felt contrite. "I'm sorry, please don't."

Was he begging? "Dammit. You're not PROTECTING them are you?"

There was a touch of panic in Ryo's voice. "I'll be there. Just- just don't turn it over."

/- FRIDAY -/

The Student Union was empty as was to be expected at this time of day. As they sat across from each other with sandwich wrappers between them, Ryo refused to let his chocolate eyes meet the moss-colored ones. He broke the silence. "Well. You got me here".

Dee looked at Ryo with his head down avoiding his gaze. He finally had him to himself and Ryo was retreating unto himself. Dee said in a gentle voice. "It's a dirty game. Maybe that's rubbing off on me. The way I force you to do things you don't want to do, like getting you to see me when I know you wanted to be left alone... but I can't do that."

Dee continued in a straghtforward manner. "At first I just wanted to help you because Mother asked me to and the more I got to know you the more you annoyed the hell out of me for being so self-centered." His voice softened. "But when I get to see glimpses of the real you it's like experiencing the childhood I never had: a pure joy and innocence that you can't expect me to walk away from as much as you shut me out."

"I didn't expect you to walk away." Ryo's voice was pleading. "I wanted you to hate me. I didn't want you to get caught up in my problem."

Dee gave a sigh of resignation. "Too late because I've got a problem too."

That comment caused Ryo to raise his head. "What do you mean?"

"Did you see those men I was talking to before you bitch-slapped me?"

"Didn't look like your type."

"How would you know. I'd be flattered if I thought you were jealous."

Ryo shut up. Alarmed by the harsh tone in his voice.

"They were scouting out local talent for an out-of-towner who wants a piece of the City and I had been fingered."

"Why would you work for them?"

"They threatened Mother."

Ryo's indignation rose. "What?"

"They want to bring Bruno down. They knew I had a grudge against him because of Jess, they also knew I had grown up at the orphanage. They expect my answer tomorrow."

"But I kicked you off."

"I won't be there as your guest. Shouldn't be a problem with your open-door policy."

Ryo showed frustration. "I knew who they were. I wanted them to see that you wouldn't get anything from me, to make them believe you're a bad prospect. I wanted to protect you. But I see now that I couldn't do anything for you. That you don't need me. I am self-centered."

Dee felt the pain reflected in himself. "I'm a street rat. But that doesn't mean I don't need you. That I don't want to protect you too. The only ones who's ever protected me were Mother and Jess. Talk to me Ryo. If I turn over everything I know you could be charged with murder. Did you know Ernie Fry was whacked."

The news didn't seem to faze Ryo. "Was he?"

Ryo's calmness didn't seem out of place to Dee. "You don't seemed surprised. At least you didn't insult me by pretending you didn't know who he was. Did you have anything to do with it?"

There was genuine uncertainty. "I don't know and I don't care. Just don't turn in the logs."

"What do you mean? What have you gotten yourself into? Who were those people in your office?"

Ryo confessed with a sense of satisfaction. "I finally found out the truth. I had these parties because I WANTED the lowlife to come, the more decadent the better. I wanted to get information to clear my parents. Ernie Fry was the fingerman. If he hadn't been such an IDIOT they wouldn't have been killed. He got whacked? Ha! Good riddance."

"So you told them where to find him. Don't get me wrong, if anyone went after Mother I'd hunt them down even though I know revenge is not the answer."

"No. I recognized one of the men from out of town. I agreed to pass on information on what Bennett's group was planning."

"To Leo Grant?" Dee said incredulously.

Ryo sighed. "I had no choice. The man I recognized is in a precarious position. Somehow he has to convince Bennett that it'll be harder to win a turf war than he thought without appearing incompetant. If Bruno knows Bow is recruiting against him it leaves you out of it if you're not part of his group. You're not the only one who saw me with Bruno's men. My place is no longer considered neutral territory and I don't want you anywhere near. If you turn in my phone log they'll know I was in contact with this person before he came to town and we'll all be in danger. I don't care about myself but I can't risk that person's safety."

Dee had no idea Ryo had such strong feeling for someone. He was willing to jeopardize his own life for the sake of another. "What does he mean to you?"

Ryo told him. "He's my uncle. He's been undercover for a while collecting evidence on Bennett. Now it's time for his allegiance to be tested and I think you know what that means. My aunt's gone into a safehouse until my uncle is back in Chicago. Please. They're the only family I have left. I don't want to lose them and... I don't want to lose you."

Dee grabbed his hand. "We've been idiots. We should be working together to solve our problems and protect those we love. We're so concerned about each other's safety we're running away. Remember, as of now we're on opposite sides. You're working for Bruno and I'm working for Bennett. I think it's going to get messy."

So they discussed the situation while the outside light grew dimmer. It was soothing to be in each other's presence as each one presented more and more outlandish proposals bent on ridding the city of organized crime until they came across a plan that might work. They knew it wasn't a good idea to head back to Ryo's or Dee's place together so they grabbed dinner in Union Square and lingered together as long as possible. Their trust in each other was fully restored because if the plan didn't work it might be the last evening they spend together.

Tomorrow the stage will be set.

TBC.


End file.
